Project Motherhood: Mina Mongoose
by Gamer95
Summary: After her latest performance, Mina Mongoose is on her way home. But when she finds an abandoned child in an alleyway, she just can't leave him...
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you all so much! You've been a wonderful audience!" Were the words of a yellow purple-haired mongoose as she waved to the crowd applauding before her. It was the end of yet another show, and now the idol was ready to return home.

She made a quick trip to her dressing room, taking off her idol costume and replacing it with a black tank top, light brown shorts and blue boots. She inspected herself in the mirror and smiled, nodding in satisfaction. Now, it was time to return home.

Mina couldn't help but smile as the cool night air washed over her. Yes, she rather enjoyed her nighttime walks back home. It was quiet and peaceful, with very few fans to deal with. Of course she loved her fans, but she needed time to herself as well.

The mongoose idly hummed to herself as she began the walk home. For the longest time, the only sounds were her footsteps, her humming and a light cool breeze. That was, until, she heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby alleyway.

Mildly curious, Mina turned to look, expecting to see one of those weird non-sentient quadrupedal cats or dogs digging in the trash for food. She ended up doing a double take at what was really there...

It was a tiny human boy. VERY tiny. As in, about up to her knee tiny. He had messy dark hair, and wore nothing but an oversized shirt... And he was digging in the trash.

Mina was...concerned, to put it mildly.

"Hey, sweetie?" The mongoose called out as she approached him. The child gasped and turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Sweetie, what are you doing out here?"

The child began to shake from head to toe. Mina tilted her head, a concerned frown on her face. "Sweetie?" She took a step forward...Only for the child to let out a pitiful whimper and run in the opposite direction.

Mina's eyes widened in surprise. "No, wait! Please don't run away!" The mongoose took chase. She could have very easily caught up to him... However, she didn't want to scare him. So the mongoose used just enough of her speed to make sure he stayed in her line of sight.

It wasn't a very long chase. The child was small, malnourished, tired and injured. As a result, he ended up collapsing to the cold, hard ground.

Mina gasped and rushed to his side, putting a gloved hand on his cheek. "Oh my goodness, are you all right?!" She asked worriedly, to which the boy responded by whimpering.

"Please don't hurt me..." He said softly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean whatever I did... I don't wanna be hurt... Please..."

Mina could almost hear the alarms sounding off in her head. Gently, the yellow mongoose cupped the child's chin in her hand and tilted his little head up to look at her.

"Why do you think I would hurt you? You didn't do anything bad." She said gently.

"B-Because I'm a freak... Freaks are supposed to get beat up..." The child responded pitifully. Mina looked at the boy sadly and began to caress his cheek.

"Aww, sweetie, who told you that?" She asked softly. The boy looked down.

"My...My aunt and uncle... They...They got rid of me 'cause I'm too freaky..." Mina gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, honey..." She breathed out softly. Then she snatched the boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. She felt the poor thing go as stiff as a board in her grip. "Please listen to me, sweetie... You're not a freak. You're not." She said softly. "Those bad people lied to you because they feel bad about themselves and wanted you to feel bad too... Leaving you on the street was an awful thing to do and I'll do what I can to get them punished for it." The mongoose sat down on a nearby bench and cuddled the child against her chest. He was looking up at her with a confused, nervous, contemplative expression. "Now how about we get to know each other? What's your name?" The child looked down.

"H-Harry, ma'am..." Mina giggled.

"Awww, Harry... Aren't we both?" She joked, looking down at her fur. Harry looked at her and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but stopped himself. Mina tilted her head with a warm smile. "Go on ahead, sweetie. What do you wanna say?" Harry hesitated.

"Um...Are...Are you a...a bear...?" He asked softly. Mina blinked owlishly before bursting into laughter.

"A bear?! Hahaha! No, you silly! I'm a mongoose!" She said in between laughs. Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry..." Mina cupped his chin and made him look up.

"Don't be. It was really cute." She said with an encouraging smile. Harry gave his own weak smile back. "Oh! D'you know who I am?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. She had many fans, human and mobian alike, so perhaps Harry recognized her...

"Oh...Um... Should I...? No... I don't... I'm...I'm sorry..." The boy whimpered out. Mina gave a sad smile.

"You don't have to be scared, honey." She cooed, stroking his hair. "My name is Mina Mongoose. I go on stages and sing songs to make people happy." She explained. Harry looked up at her.

"I...I like songs.. I...I think my mommy used to sing me a song before she..." He trailed off and looked down sadly. Mina gave him a sympathetic glance.

"Oh, honey..." She said softly, rubbing his back. "So that's why you were with your aunt and uncle then..." The bpy said nothing. He just began to tremble in her arms. "...You want to cry, don't you, sweetie?" The mongoose asked, tilting his head up to look at her and moving some hair from his eyes. Harry whimpered in response. Mina smile at him. "Go ahead, sweetie. Just go ahead and let it all out." Then, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead. That was the trigger that broke the floodgates.

Harry practically threw himself into Mina, burying his face into her chest and crying his little heart out for the first time in years.

Mina was taken aback for a moment or two, but her gaze quickly softened into one of sadness and pity. She held the little boy tight, gently rocking him back and forth in an attempt to ease his pain.

When Harry was still crying after fifty minutes, Mina decided a lullaby was in order...

"Hush little baby, don't say a word... Mama's gonna bjy you a mockingbird..."

It was a simple, classic song, but it certainly did the trick. As she sang, she felt Harry's sobbing die down slowly. By the time the song was done, he was completely still. Mina smiled warmly when she heard his soft snores.

"Poor, sweet baby..." Mina said softly, rubbing the boy's back. As she looked down a Harry, tiny, vulnerable, damaged Harry, she felt a fire in her heart. She knew what she was going to do. She gently kissed the boy's cheek. "...It's gonna be okay from now on, honey... Mama's here...Mama's got you..."

The mongoose rose to her feet, carrying the little boy home. His new home...


	2. Chapter 2

Mina looked down at the little boy in her arms with a sad smile. He really was a precious little thing... He didn't deserve the cruel hand life had dealt him.

As the mongoose walked home with her new charge, she began to think to herself. What was she to feed hm...? The poor boy was so light and frail, he needed some meat on his bones...

The singer eventually reached her house and smiled to herself. She would just give him whatever was there.

Carefully opening the door so as not to disturb Harry's slumber, she quietly entered her living room and laid him out on the couch gently. She draped a blanket over his tiny, frail form before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Sleep tight~." She sang gently before cheerfully making her way into the kitchen.

She frowned when she looked through her inventory. "Wow, I REALLY need to go shopping." The mongoose commented, rubbing the back of her head. All she had was a few packets of instant noodles. Well, Harry could just have both of them. Probably for the best anyway. His little tummy still needed to get used to proper food. Smiling, the mongoose began to prepare the food...

Harry stirred in his slumber before waking up, yawning cutely and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had slept dreamlessly...Odd for him... He usually had night terrors... Then he realized something. He was no longer in his cupboard... He was lying on a couch. Wrapped up in a blanket. In an unfamiliar room...

He panicked at first, breathing heavily...

"Oh no, sweetie, please don't be afraid! This is just my home!" Harry instinctively relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice, and turned to see the yellow-furred mongoose approaching with a bowl of noodles. She gave him a reassuring smile and sat down next to him. "Have a good sleep, cutie?" She asked, running her fingers through his messy dark hair. Harry remembered now... She gave him the decent sleep...

"Y-Yes... Thank you..." The boy squeaked out. Mina giggled.

"Aww, what good manners. Are you hungry, honey?" She asked, offering him the bowl of noodles. However, rather than taking it, he looked at it, confused. Mina frowned. "Harry, honey, I made this for you. Please eat it? For me?" Harry hesitated for a few moments before slowly accepting the food. He raised a forkful of noodles to his mouth, bit down, chewed, swallowed... Then repeated the process, much faster this time. Mina watched with a fond smile as he ate before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, not TOO fast, sweetheart. You could choke." She chided gently. Harry blushed and nodded slowly.

"M'sorry..." He replied before he continued eating at a more reasonable pace.

When he finished, Mina gently picked him up and hugged him to her shoulder. The poor thing was clearly touch starved. She wanted him to feel loved and safe. And it certainly worked, as little Harry rested his tiny head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for the food, Miss Mina... But...But what will you eat...?" Mina giggled.

"Oh, I'll eat later. Let's just worry about you for now, okay?" Harry nodded his head slowly. Mina looked him over and frowned. She needed to do something about those injuries... Wordlessly, she rose to her feet and carried him upstairs, alarming him and causing him to whimper. The mongoose rubbed his back. "Shhh... I promise I won't hurt you." She cooed gently. Harry felt compelled to believe her and made no further fuss until they reached the bathroom.

When Mina began filling the tub, Harry's eyes widened. "M-Miss Mina...?" He asked softly. Mina turned to him with a tilted head.

"Yes? What is it, honey?" Harry hesitated.

"Um... Is it gonna be really hot...? Or really cold...?" Mina smiled sadly.

"No, dear... Come on. Feel it for yourself." She picked him up and held him over the tub. "Just stick your finger in and tell me if it's too hot or too cold." Harry hesitantly obeyed... The water felt... Nice... Warm, but not too warm... "I...I like it..." Harry said shyly, prompting Mina to giggle.

"Aww, good. Now let's get you cleaned up..." Carefully removing the boy's oversized shirt, she gently placed him in the tub. She winced at the sight of his injuries. "Aw, honey, it's so much worse than I thought..." She said sadly before carefully grabbing a loofa and putting some soap on it. The mongoose got to work, carefully cleaning the dirt and grime out of the poor boy's injuries. He flinched slightly, but otherwise remained silent. No doubt he was beaten into silence, was Mina's bitter thought.

Soon, there was no trace of dirt left in the poor things injuries, but the bruises and cuts and welts were still in plain sight. Mina traced one of the cuts, still bleeding sligtly, with a sad expression. Her work wasn't done yet, it seemed...

She grabbed the biggest, fluffiest towel she had, and carefully wrapped it around the boy, leaving only his tiny face peeking out. The mongoose couldn't help but giggle. He was just too cute!

She dried him off and set him down on the counter before opening up her medical cabinet. After suffering an extremely painful and embarassing mishap, involving a large snowbank, a steam roller, an army of fangirls and a ten dollar bill, she had taken to keeping a steady supply of medical supplies, just in case.

Carefully pulling out a bottle of disinfectant, she held it up to one oc the wounds. "Okay, sweetie pie... This is going to sting a little... But it WILL help, I promise." Harry hesitated before nodding slowly. Mina smiled before carefully spraying on the disinfectant. All that Harry did was flinch a little and hiss in pain. Mina patted his nead when she finished. "Good job, honey. You were very brave about it." She praised. Harry couldn't help but let a small proud smile grace his features.

Then, Mina carefully bandaged the injuries she deemed bad enough to warrant it. Harry ended up with bandages on his arms, a couple on his cheeks, one on his knee, and several wrapped around his back and stomach. Mina sighed at the sight.

"I hope you feel better soon, honey." She picked him up and hugged him close. He rested his head on her shoulder. Her fur was very soft... She carried him up to her room. "Okay, honey...You have sleep to catch up on." Mina said gently as she opened her bedroom door.

"M'kay..." Harry replied softly. Mina placed him in her bed and tucked him in up to his chin. The bed was so soft and warm... And the pillow and blanket just made it even better...

Mina couldn't help but giggle at the blissful expression on his face. "Aww, you nice and cozy?" She cooed.

"Yes... I love your bed..." Harry replied shyly.

"Heeheehee... I paid good money for this bed, so I'm glad you're enjoying it." She said with a wink. "Now how about a nice bedtime story?" Harry felt a tinge of excitement. A bedtime story! He'd always wanted one when he had heard his cousin receiving them from his aunt and uncle... Mina tilted her head and gave a closed-eyed smile at his reaction. "I'll take that as a yes then." She sat down at the foot of the bed. "Now this one's called Aladdin." She began.

And so she told Harry the tale of the poor boy who found a genie, as the tiny child listened intently, hanging onto her every word. When she finished, Harry was completely satisfied. She giggled.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"It was a really good story..." Harry replied. "Um... Miss Mina...? Do you think genies are real?" Mina tilted her head and put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmm...Well, who can say for sure?" She replied with a wink. "If they were real, though, what would you wish for?" Harry looked down.

"It's...It's silly..."

"Aww, don't be shy. You can tell me!" Mina encouraged.

"...I...I'd wish for a mommy..." Mina's smile fell at that and she gave him a symoathetic look. Moving to his side, the purple haired mongoose gave him a big hug, which he snuggled right into.

"Oh, honey... You'll find soon enough that you don't need a genie to grant you that wish..." She gently laid him down. "I'm gonna do my best to make sure you have a mommy very soon." Harry sniffled.

"Thank you..." He said softly. Mina leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Aww, you're welcome, sweetie. Now close your eyes." Harry obediently closed his eyes and listened as Mina hummed a soft song to lull him to sleep. He felt consciousness leave him, and his soft snores could soon be heard.

Mina gave the boy a tender gave, gave his tiny hand a gentle squeeze, and kissed his forehead. Then, she pulled out her cellphone to call her manager. She needed to get this boy's monstrous family locked up, as well as the adoption procedures hopefully prepared.

...Also she wanted to order a pizza. She was starving.


End file.
